


Lock And Key

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Weekly Writing Prompts [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gregory is a shady boy, M/M, Mole-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Gregory’s secrets had secrets.





	Lock And Key

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little piece for the writing prompts. I’m glad to get this up and going, because I’m getting close to accomplishing a goal before I move. ; u; I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Edit: This is reposted from an account I used but am no longer going to use.

Mud brown eyes scraped over the little blue journal with lock and key sitting right next to it. ‘Gregory’ was written in grandiose, swirling script, golden letters, and the Mole was having a hard time keeping his itchy fingers to himself. The blond had left him alone in his room, seemingly for a good reason but likely to try and start something, and the idea that he could unravel a mystery or two was getting to him.

Being a spy, practically world-class in every respect, Gregory was a safe of secrets. He sold them to whoever was willing to pay the most, certainly, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have his own hiding in there. Mole would have surmised that his secrets had secrets. There were probably so many rabbit holes and webs of lies in Gregory’s head that he didn’t know the meaning of the truth anymore.

Which probably explained why Mole was there in the first place. 

Christophe’s hand twitched once more and he shot his hand out to grab the journal, the key beside it more than obvious bait he was willing to take. Gregory was more than likely going to use this to get something out of him; be it his way, a favor, whatever. Nothing with the Brit ever ended without owing him for one more job, and Christophe was both expecting it and used to it by now.

His fingers touched over the ornate golden key for a second, petting the cold metal before lifting it delicately, as though it might crumble beneath his rough touch. The journal itself was rather soft, some leather that was probably imported and dyed in Gregory’s own home. Nothing like that would surprise the Mole anymore. Careful to slot the key into place, he turned it slowly and bit his lip, watching as the lock gave way and waiting a few beats to see if it would reach out and bite him. When it didn’t, he pulled the curve free of its slot and set it and the key aside. No sense holding onto it. Flipping through the pages, he began reading as close to the current date as he dared, Gregory’s flowing script something he could have read if he were blind at this point.

_It would seem that I am in a might bit of trouble. I shall have to see about speaking with Mole, I am certain he can help me handle--_

“Mole, I--” Gregory paused in the doorway, taking a moment to delight in his own shocked expression in the mirror above his bed. After a second, he looked the other in the eye again and shook his head, “Snooping, are we?”

“Why did you invite me here?”

“I feel you might already know the answer to that question.” 

“I do not appreciate your secrets, Gregory.” He informed, only to earn a slowly blooming smile.

“Then perhaps you do not appreciate me enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I was almost worried I wouldn’t get anything written for this with everything that has happened over the last few days. I am very proud to finally get something done, however. I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: Secrets


End file.
